drive towards darkness
by black veemon
Summary: black veemon has been placed a cursed on and the digidestin has a new enemy and black veemon is getting closer and closer to darkness also a little romance of veegato
1. Chapter 1

i do not own digimon yada yada yada

black veemon is my character(you know in a way he sorta is me i make him act like i do sometimes)

nekomon is owned by cuteveemon

me: hey guys whats up its me coolguimon i got an idea of having an awesome adevnture fanfic but for now lets have a how that happen story

black gatomon: *sobbing* why why

me: whats wrong

black gatomon: i cant beileve the stroy of the adventure i read it and its soooo sad *crying*

black veemon: hey huh *notices black gatomon crying* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRL COOLGUILMON

me: HUH i didnt do anything i swear

black veemon: YOUR SOO DEAD *pops out a scythe that has three sharp blades and its black(if you cant picture it how about this hidan`s scythe from naruto shippuden except its black)*

me: WOAH WAIT CALM DOWN BLACK VEE-AHHHHHHH *runs away and black veemon chasing trying to kill me*

chapter 1 the call

it was a regular day when the digidestin go to the digital world they were going on a camping trip but little did they know they had a group of evil digimon following them they werent after them what they really need to aquire was black veemon so they kep an eye on him

"alright then veemon black veemon and black gatomon go and see if you can find some special fire wood they come from that forest" tai said pointing at a specific forest (seriously there all the same so just roll with it XD) "but why whats so special about it arent they all the same" veemon asked " well you see i hear that those special fire wood can last for a week just enough days for this camping trip" gabumon explained "oh i see" veemon said "ok then were off lets go" black veemon ordered "WAIT watch out there also some really dangerous digimon not the ordinary ones they are huge creatures like snakes ad eels and they are the same size as paildromon fighter mode" tai warned " well be fine see ya come on" he replied while running to the forest while black gatomon and veemon behind

as they got deeper in the forest the evil digimon were planning also near inside the forest " excellent this the perfect time to strike them and test black veemon strength" the evil digimon said " but devimon we need to get rid of his younger brother veemon or atleast seperate them" the digimon replied "hmmmm your right i guess this will have to do" devimon said as he summoned a huge snake to seperate the v brothers away from each other "now then lets get started" devimon said grinning evily now then back to the v brothers

"ok lets see gabumon said nearby here" black veemon said alittle annoyed still cant finding anything "hey listen ill be right back i need to use the bathroom ok" veemon said "alright veemon but this time hurry up we cant get lost here ill help your brother find some fire wood ok" black gato replied

15 minutes later

"alright im back" veemon said "finnaly now help us out bro i" black vee was going to continue until he saw veemons tail then he punched veemon in the face send him flying "OWW what did you do that for black veemon" veemon asked still hurt from his punch to the face " ALRIGHT SPILL WHO ARE YOU" black veemon asked angrily "what are you talking about black veemon its me veemon" veemon said confused allitle while black gatomon just stared until she also saw his tail then she got it " YEAH RIGHT you got work to do on your transformation veemons tail is broken and he only calls me by bro or black vee" black veemon explained while the fake veemon started grinning "very good observence black vee" the fake said while clapping his hand " your brother i bet is fighting a huge snake that my master summoned well then im here to fight now LETS GO" he said turning back to a gazimon while chrging at him "FINE BY ME HOPE YOUR READY TO DIE" veemon said jumping in the air sending three fireballs at him while gazimon just dogged all of them well barely he got burned alittle now then lets see whats happening to veemon

somewhere in the forest 10 mintues before that happened

"phew finnaly i gotta get back to my bro huh ahhhhh" he screamed as a sudden snake got him and started swallowing him without chewing for some reason(maybe it was stupid) "ahhhh argghhh noo DAMMIT i gotta get out of here if this ater me then there are more after my brother and his girl i wont let this stupid snake GET THE BETTER OF ME" veemon screamed out as he started beating the inside of snake while it starts to go unconcious now 10 mintues later "yes finnaly im out i gotta hurry" veemon said as he left with a rush

10 mintues after he was still stuck in the snake

after the battle black veemon was getting awfully tired from the battle so was black gatomon " my my that was truly excellent black vee truly outstanding" a voice echoed from near the trees was hiding than none other than devimon "huh a devimon soo your the one whose behind this huh your gonna pay for this wheres my bro and what did you do him" black veemon hissed "well im guessing hes dead or he is still being digested by my snake friend" devimon replied not one least bit afraid "WHAT" black vee couldnt beileve it nor could black gatomon " YOUR a liar" black gatomon jumped in the air using "lighting paw" she screamed with her attack but failed as devimon used an electric shiel and as soon as she was touched she was injured by it and send flying "ahhhhh" black gatomon screamed in pain " black gato" black vee said as she caught her "are you ok" black vee said to black gato "arggg black vee" she whispered than went unconcious then he looks at devimon with anger "GRRR your gonna pay for this" he shouted but then he couldnt move for some reason (damn cant move whats going on) he thought "i bet your wandering whats going on or why cant you move its my paralasis theres no way you can move and no way you can win HAHAHAHA"

will black veemon win against devimon what has happened to veemon FIND OUT IT THE NEXT DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER the next chapter

black gatomon: hehehe thanks for caring for me black veemon but im fine

me: ok ok you see black veemon

black veemon: huh ok black gato i was just worried for you also please reaview

me and black veemon: oh yeah and the next chapter should come soon and my other stroies are gonna be on hold 


	2. Chapter 2

on to the story

chapter 2 GOOD vs EVIL

"grrrrr damn you" black veemon hissed "**wait i still have my scythe i can use it to get us out of here but its a long shot oh well here goes"** black veemon thought he let go of it and then he grabed a chain connected to the his scythe moving fast toward his leg it his leg and could finnaly move "yes now then" he got black gatomon to safer spot for her then he left her there so he can fight without any worries "so then are you ready to begin" devimon asked with confidence "yes now then lets get started" black vee said as he threw his scythe a him "pathetic" devimon said as he dodged it to the left "you fell into my trap" black veemon grinned as his scythe separated in three original scythes "WHAT AHHHH" devimon cursed that the three scythe kept cutting him one was already stabbed to him and the others kept cutting him as it spins around him "ENOUGH" devimon yelled angrily as the energy surrounding him stopped the other two scythes to fall in the ground and the other one he pulled it out and put on the floor "what don't like it" black veemon said as all the scythes came back to him and became one again "ILL SEND YOU TO HELL" devimon angrily disappeared and appeared behind black veemon and kicking him so far on top of one of the tress

10 minutes later

"**damn so drained**...**cant keep this up**..." black veemon thought it felt like the more he fought the more he was going to pass out "whats the matter getting tired" devimon said "BROTHER" a voice yelled "huh" black veemon saw it was his younger brother veemon wanting to help "what took you so long" black veemon asked "well i got side tracked by a huge snake but not to worry ill take care of him" veemon responded "wait don't you'll lose we need to distract him so we can run away" black veemon warned veemon looked at him confused then punched him with a angry face " who are you" veemon asked thinking it wasn't his brother because of he sounded he knew that his brother never runs from a fight "what are you talking about its me" black veemon responded also confused "well doesn't mater because you don't sound like him" veemon said black veemon instantly knew he was right he never left a fight no matter how bad the situation was "alright veemon i guess your right i don't sound much like myself but thats about to change" black veemon said "right now lets work together to beat this guy " veemon said happily that his brother came to his senses "right now lets go" black veemon said

another 5 minutes later

"ok that thats enough of this" devimon stops black veemon "i'll knock out your brother summoning jutsu" devimon said summoning a snake as it wrapped around veemon "grrrr no NO" veemon screamed as he broke free and started to go out of control and starts to grab the huge snake and slam him to the wall "hmmm impressive but lets see if we can control the power hmmm" devimon quickly garbed veemon and he couldn't move "grr let go let go" veemon hissed "oh i see then ill let go just give me a second"he charges a hand to veemons face and veemons starts to go out cold and he throws him to the floor injuring him from the huge fall "you see there i let your brother go now its time for you" devimon said and looked at black veemon "grrrr noo noooo" black veemon closes his eyes then opens them with anger and frees himself from his paralisis "NO IM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU GET READY YOU CRAZY MONSTER " black veemon said "WHAT THERES NO WAY YOU CAN BREAK WITHOUT INJURING YOURSELF" devimon said shocked "this is it no more this BATTLE ENDS NOW"

will the new strength black veemon found be enough to defeat devimon find out in the next DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS


	3. Chapter 3

to the story

chapter 3 inner black veemon revived the power of darknes

"grrrr arghhhhhhh ARGHHHHHH" black veemon started to feel darkness taking over more of dark energy kept increasing"ARGHH AHHHHHH" black veemon`s blue eyes became yellow and his white part became nothing but black (i forgot what there called) "hmmmmm his dark energy is responding to his anger i'll think toy with him for a little huh" devimon said shocked and pleased as he saws black wing appear on black veemon back

"heheh are you ready i am no longer black veemon i am dark veemon" dark veemon stated as he instantly disappeared and reappeared behind devimon kicking him to a tree which broke through three other ones "arghhhhhh" devimon coughed out blood " grrr this power it's different whats going on here" devimon try to charge at dark veemon but was greeted by a fist "**if this keeps up i'm done for" devimon thought **he charged an attack from his hand and send it towards dark veemon as he instantly deflect like it was nothing and soon as he did he was shocked by a lot of lighting in his boy and a dark heaven curse seal was placed on him and he turned back to normal but was still in a mood to fight not caring to what happened to him

"alright its time to end this devimon" black veemon said as he landed in front of him and grabbed his legs and send him flying to the air at that moment black veemon threw his scythe at him and the handles tied him up "what" devimon said shocked as he saw black veemon started making hand signs "**Katon ryuuka no jutsu" **black veemon was in flames and he opened his mouth and a huge flame dragon appeared so big it was bigger then kirin of sasuke jutsu "NOOOOOOOO" devimon screamed in nger as the flame touched him and blew up making a huge explosion and as soon as that black veemon was sent into a memory

_ _FLASHBACK__

"huh where am i" black veemon woke up and he saw a clan of veemon "this is where i and veemon grew up!" black veemon said shocked "_big brother big brother black demiveemon took my toy" said a small demiveemon"well black demiveemon what do you have to say" said a voice who _black veemon kne and was surprised too see it was...

well that's all for now left a cliff hanger HAHHH


	4. goodbye old friend

on to the story

chapter 4 darkness takes over

he saw his father an ordinary exveemon " its my father i can't believe i forgot about him" black veemon said "you must be happy to see them aren't you" the voice said and black veemon turned around to see dark veemon "your m-me" black veemon "whats wrong you should be happy" dark veemon said coldly "but your not suppose to be here how are you back" black veemon said "yes i was your power you asked for my help when you needed it by darkness right now and before but then you had gotten some friends had attachment and you didn't need me anymore needless to say i never did like being replaced" dark veemon responded and he soon stabbed black veemon through his his chest "arghh" black veemon coughed out blood "farewell i'll be taking your body spirit and make another body to my form for it to take over this pathetic excuse for a world" dark veemon said as he changed back his sword into his hand again as soon as he did black veemons body fell to he ground is stood there lying down lifeless and the past illusion world started to go black and dark veemon disappeared

_in the real world_

veemon and black gatomon woke up from the injury they got from devimon as soon as they did they got up and saw devimon and black veemon devimon was on the floor also killed and still burned a little and they saw black veemon sitting own with his eyes open "ALRIGHT YOU DID IT BRO" veemon said as he went to see him to congratulations for beating him "uhhh black veemon are you ok" black gatomon asked and she looked to his eyes which was nothing but black "he's dead" black gatomon said so low it could barely be hear "what" veemon said in shocked because he barely has a single injury but only o see a curse was on him "it must be that curse we got get rid of it" veemon said "no its too late hes gone" black gatomon responded "the only thing we can do is tell the others and have a funeral for him" black gatomon said as some tears started falling "... lets go veemon" black gatomon told him "uhh right" he said as he followed still shocked that his older brother had died on him.

they got back to the camp and gatomon was the firs one to see them "hey there back" gatomon said hey all looked and went to them only to see black gatomon crying and veemon with a really sad face "whats wrong black gatomon what happened to black veemon" kari asked "hes dead" veemon answered for her which left everyone speechless "w-what do you mean hes dead he can't just die all of a sudden" davis said "he had'ed a curse mark on him and we found him without life in his eyes" black gatomon responded "well lets go find him we need to find him and make a funeral for him so he can rest in piece" t.k. said they all agreed and found his body and they started it they all said their goodbyes to their friend

_a few days later_

somewhere in the woods a dark flame lit up and appeared none other then dark veemon "hehe well then it is time" dark veemon said as he flew away

me: well that sucks black veemon is dead and now dark veemon has started his rampage please review


	5. a miracle becomes a lie

on to the story I DO NOT HATE PATAMON OR TK OR MATT OR GABUMON PLEASE DON'T FLAME THEY ARE GONNA BE BACK TRUST ME

chapter 5 the truth behind the truth

everyone got a message from izzy saying "alright i found out what that curse was and its not the reason black veemon death its just that curse was just another way of sealing his powers i think that black veemon was attacked by something we don't know about while black gatomon and veemon were unconscious we need to find out what was the cause everyone meet up at davis house" everyone went there as quickly as possible " ok now then we need to find devimons followers ok" izzy said but before everyone responded the door open and they saw black veemon with his scythe entering which made everyone shocked to see he was alive "oh hey guys" black veemon said at first no one said anything until black gatomon tears of joys coming out of her and she jumped on top of black veemon kissing his face all over "your alive how is this possible" matt said "well i was knocked out by something after defeating devimon and i don't know what happened after that i woke up in a coffin underground i broke out of there as quickly possible but i was still to weak from the fight and the knock out made me so weak i couldn't i passed out for a few days and then im here" "what a relief" t.k. said "the only thing i want to know is how did you survive underground" "well thats easy you guys stink at digging holes i swear there wear so many holes for me to breathe air in ahahha" black veemon laughed "well it doesn't matter now we need to figure out about that curse you have lets all go home and get some rest" izzy said they all nodded and went to their homes and they all went to sleep except one digimon

_at 12:00_

a shadowy figure was roaming in t.k. house it enter'd both rooms everyone woke up "AHHHHHHH" a voice screamed

_it was in the morning_

"hey guys whats up" black veemon said groggily "come here look at the news "it has now been seen that these family have been killed last night police are still trying to find the murderer who caused the incident" the news reporter spoked "i can't believe this he died who could do such a thing" black veemon said angrily " i don't know but we gotta find out it might be devimon again he is probably back" veemon said "well if he is we'll be ready" black veemon said

two days later at 9:00 p.m mira was walking home with nekomon until the shadow appeared again "who are you" nekomon asked prepared to fight "awwww nekomon its not nice to forget your friends face" the shadow figure turned out to be black veemon "black veemon what are you doing here" nekomon asked "im here to put an end to you" black veemon said as he attacked nekomon with his scythe nekomon dodged it but got cut a little on her wings "MIRA RUN" nekomon said as she used her dark park and slammed black veemon to the wall mira did as she was told and ran for it to davis house to warned them "grrrr" black veemon jumped and kicked her to some nearby barrels and he shot some dark flames to the barrels and it blew up "eheheh its over" black veemon said as turned into dark veemon as he left but nekomon was still alive and she went to karis house to warn gatomon

hope you enjoyed it please review


	6. Chapter 6

on to the story

chapter 6 who or what are we dealing with?

nekomon had already explained the situation to everyone and they all agreed they must stop him no matter what "ok lets go to the digital world he can't beat us all at once" veemon said "right lets go" guilmon said as he and everyone went to the digital world "whoa I've never seen the digital world this dark" kari said "actually the only time I've seen this is when malomyotismon was punging the world in darkness" tai said "its hard to believe one of our friends became evil and can do all this in only 1 day" agumon said "come on lets go see gennai" davis said they all nodded and head'ed there

_15 minutes later_

"whats going on we've been walking for 15 minutes we should have been there by now" tai said "hmmm i got it i'll fly up there and i can lead us to gennai`s house" nekomon said "good thinking" black gatomon said nekomon flew up there "ok lets see" nekomon flew up and tried to look up and see "huh" nekomon saw a megidramon flying by and she quickly took to ground "whats wrong a nekomon" veemon said " theres a megidramon up there" nekomon explained

before she could say anything else they say 5 more digimon appear 3 devidramon and 2 blackwargreymon "get them the ruler demands it" blackwargreymon 1 said they attacked but before they could get close enough to reach they were transported into gennai`s house "its good to see your all in one piece" gennai said "ummm thanks saving us gennai but matt t.k. patamon and gabumon are""dead yes i know" he said "then you probably know we need your help locating black veemon" black gatomon said "im sorry i can give you the location but i cannot allow you to battle it" gennai said "why not" veemon asked angrily "wait what did you mean it" guilmon asked "well im going to explain right now" gennai said

"ok listen the thing is that what your fighting is not black veemon" gennai said "what but he looks and talks just like him" veemon said "i know but the thing is black veemon is actually dark veemon who took the form of black veemon when taking his spirit form" gennai said "well then that means black veemon is still inside dark veemon we just need to get him out" black gatomon said happily "no thats not the case black veemon is already dead when dark veemon stabbed him in the chest in his councious hes gone listen the reason i call dark veemon an it is because he is not a digimon" gennai said "ok then how do we defeat him" tai asked "you can't" gennai answered "what what do you mean we can't there has to be a way" veemon said "no there isn't dark veemon has the strength of a dark god he can defeat the 4 guardians of the north south east and west with just one powerful move" gennai said

"then theres no hope" gatomon said "not quite here" gennai gives veemon an orb "whats this" veemon asked "it is a sealing orb powerful enough to seal dark veemon but before that we must train you all into newer powers so you can at least weaken dark veemon a little so you can use it" gennai said "one question if hes not a digimon then what is he" kari asked "... I AM DARKNESS itself" darl veemon appeared before them

welll thats all please review


	7. a new era of darkness

well this story is coming to part 2

chapter 7 it begins

they all saw dark veemon standing before them "your the one who started this mess the deaths of our friends ...DAMN YOU" veemon said as he charged his attacked at him bu was block as his shadow became a shield "sorry but your no where near my power to even touch me" dark veemon said as he shadow punched him to the group "why are you here" gennai asked "hmmm I've got something to tell you all I've been thinking this very clearly and i thought it be best to say" dark veemon spoke

**_FLASHBACK_**

dark veemon had entered the digital world as he went to a middle open area "hmm this will be perfect" dark veemon said as he called his dark shadows to make a huge evil mansion it was very detailed (this will be explained what he has in later) "hehehe now" dark veemon looked at some dark spots he turned them into evil digimons (this explains why the other 5 in the last chapter) they were all the same a devimons megadrimons myotismons and blackwargreymons it didn't take him very long to make an army of them

in the mansion

"...hmmmmm""is something wrong my lord" a blackwargreymon asked "...no nothing at all it is time NOW IT IS TIME QUICKLY ROUND UP THE ARMY WE ARE GOING TO FIND HUMANITY WILL BE MY SLAVE AND SO WILL ALL THE OTHER DIGIMONS" dark veemon ordered "RIGHT" the blackwargreymon left

**_FLASHBACK_**

"and now im here to tell you that to surrender to me"dark veemon said "WHY WOULD WE EVER DO THAT WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU" guilmon said "i see is that what you all think" dark veemon asked they all nodded in agreement "very well if you and humanity won't surrender then i DECLARE WAR OVER AND I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE BEING ON THE PLANET THAT DO NOT OBEY ME" dark veemon said as he snapped his fingers the place came crashing down showing a lot of digimon surrounding them "were trapped theres no way out we can't fight them all" veemon said "quickly come with me" gennai said they did and they were all transported to safety

"should we follow them" megadrimon asked "no let them flee we have more important things to take care of come on were going to bring the fight to them" dark veemon ordered as he sent an army to the real world "...let the games begins" dark veemon grinned

well thats pretty much it im gonna make a part 2 story after what happens and yes i know this last part was short but don't worry


End file.
